Adieu
by Miserea
Summary: Il soupira. Il ne lui répondra pas. Même s'il lui posait des questions toute la nuit … ! Deathfic  d'où le rating


**Titre :** Adieu

**Auteur:** Miserea

**Genre :** Il se peut que chaque combat tourne mal… Très mal. Mais l'issue n'est-elle pas pire quand l'un abandonne l'autre?

**Source :** Supernatural.

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (et ce n'est pas sans avoir espéré…)

**Commentaires :** J'avais envie décrire un truc triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Non coupable votre honneur !  
Cette fic est difficile à placer dans le contexte de la série. Elle ne suit aucun fait inventé par M. Kripke mais disons qu'elle est très avant-gardiste et qu'elle se passe dans la saison 12 (ben quoi, l'espoir fait vivre non ? :p )

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**_Ce regard__… _**

**_Ces yeux que j'ai admirés tant de fois, dans lesquels je me suis perdu, noyé._**

**_Ces yeux qui m'ont toujours semblé tout savoir, tout avoir vécu. _**

**_Ils ont été accusateurs parfois, mais toujours bienfaisants. _**

**_Pourquoi ai-je envie de les fuir ce soir ?_**

-Parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Je sais que c'est ma faute_… _

**_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_**

**_Alors que je t'aimais tant…_**

**_Alors que toute ma vie ne se résumait qu'à toi?_**

**_Qu'à chasser à tes cotés…_**

Il s'accrocha comme il put au corps froid de son frère.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

C'était fini. Tout était fini.

-Ne me laisse pas…

**_Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! _**

**_Les yeux grands ouverts…_**

**_Ce visage sans expression… _**

**_Tu me fais peur…_**

-J'ai besoin de toi !

Il chercha sa main, sans le quitter des yeux.

Quand il la saisie, il la serra de toutes ses forces.

De toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

**_Tu veux me quitter non ?_**

**_C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ? _**

**_Pour ne plus avoir à me supporter ?_**

**_Parce que j'étais devenu un fardeau pour toi ?_**

**_Parce que tu ne supportais plus d'avoir à me protéger ?_**

**_Parce que face à chaque démon, tu t'inquiétais plus pour moi que pour toi ?_**

**_Parce que j'ai tué Maman ?_**

**_Pare que j'ai tué Jessica ?  
_**

**_Par ce que je t'ai déçu en faisant confiance à Rubis ?_**

**_Pare que j'ai déclenché l'apocalypse ?_**

**_Parce que j'ai dit oui à Lucifer ?_**

**_Parce que j'ai perdu mon âme ?_**

-Laisse moi rester avec toi…

Il s'arracha de sa contemplation, les yeux humides,

retenant ses larmes avec peine

et porta les doigts de son frère à sa bouche.

Il les embrassa, un par un, avec douceur,

comme pour apaiser les marques formées

par des combats incessants.

**_Toi et ton Colt …Toujours inséparables hein ?_**

**_N'ai-je vécu que dans son ombre ? _**

**_Je n'ai jamais été plus fiable, plus efficace ni plus puissant que lui._**

**_Nous n'en serions pas là sinon._**

-Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Ne reste pas comme ça, à me regarder pleurer…

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**_Pourquoi je me sens aussi minable ? _**

**_Pourquoi tu veux partir loin de moi ?_**

**_M'autorises-tu à te rejoindre ?_**

Il posa sa tête sur le torse qui avait toujours été le lieu

où il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune certitude…

conscient, mais impuissant…

Quel sentiment de frustration…

-J'étais prêt a tout vivre, tout supporter, tout subir pour toi ! Tu n'avais pas à aller jusque là…

**_Je voulais juste être à tes cotés. _**

**_Toi ma seule famille, mon seul ami, mon seul frère… _**

**_Comme j'aurais aimé que tu me parles…_**

-Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? Tu n'avais aucune échappatoire? Aucune alternative?

Il soupira.

Il ne lui répondra pas.

Même s'il lui posait des questions toute la nuit …

**_Alors c'est le moment… _**

**_Il faut se dire au revoir…_**

**_Se dire Adieu._**

**…_Et une fois pour toutes. _**

**_Pour toujours._**

**_A jamais._**

Il essuya le liquide rouge, presque noir qui se répandait sur le sol.

Il passa la main sur les paupières de son frère bien aimé

et lui ferma les yeux.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front

qui ne supporterai plus jamais cette ride d'inquiétude.

**_Sois heureux ou tu vas …_**

**…_Là où je ne serais pas … _**

-Bonne nuit Dean…


End file.
